


Snowpacalypse (Originally Titled "Fuck This")

by aggiepuff



Series: Soulmate Singles [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Snowpacalypse, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggiepuff/pseuds/aggiepuff
Summary: Two days without power, under a boil water notice, and trapped with Daenerys in their King's Landing apartment, Rhaenys stopped her teeth chattering long enough to pray Jon's promised rescue was on its way.
Relationships: Robb Stark/Rhaenys Targaryen (Daughter of Elia)
Series: Soulmate Singles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882498
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Snowpacalypse (Originally Titled "Fuck This")

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo guess who lives in Texas and didn't have power for two days with below freezing temperatures?

Daenerys' teeth chattering was the only noise in the dark apartment. Not even their cats were purring. Rhaenys scowled and burrowed further into her blankets, praying desperately for a miracle.

"Wh-what t-time is it-t?" Dany asked.

"Fuck if I know," Rhae hissed back, grateful to keep the shivering out of her voice. 

"Th-this is s-so fu-fucking stupid!" Dany shifted, pressing as closely into Rhae's side as she possibly could. Somewhere near their feet Balerion and Drogon huffed and moved so as not to get kicked. "Ch-check your ph-phone again."

Rhae rolled her eyes but fumbled for her cellphone, braving the cold to stick her hand out of the blankets for two seconds to grab the device. The battery said 28%, there was no cell service, and the stupid weather app informed her it was 19°F in King's Landing. "Nothing."

"We h-have to g-get out of h-here," Dany insisted. "W-we hav-ven't had p-power for t-two d-days."

"Jonny knows," Rhae promised. "He knows and he promised to come get us as s-soon as the roads clear."

From her mouth to the gods' ears, a knock echoed from their apartment's front door.

Rhae turned in the direction of Dany's face, blinking. Which one of them would leave their semi-warm cocoon to answer the door?

"As your a-aunt, I s-say y-you g-get th-that."

Rhae rolled her eyes. "Fuck you."

Dany pushed at her shoulder and Rhae rolled out of their nest. Balerion zoomed into her vacated spot. She glowered at the cat. "Thief."

She shuffled across the small living room, chill seeping into her bones. A freak once-in-a-hundred years storm hit King's Landing and she, like millions of others, lost their fucking power. Then, adding insult to injury, they were under a boil water notice. When they couldn't turn on the stove. _What the fuuuuuuck! Why me???_

The knob was icey when she twisted it and opened the door. Standing on the other side, looking windswept with melting snow on his collar, was a stocky, redhaired young man with steel blue eyes and pouting mouth. 

Rhae blinked, recognizing him from a selfie her half brother sent from his vacation with his mother's family. " _Please tell me you're the rescue wagon._ "

A wide smile broke across his face, bright and warm. " _I'll be your knight in shining armor any day of the week._ "

Butterflies erupted in her stomach. "No. Way."

"Rhae, what's going on?" Dany appeared in the bedroom doorway. The comforter from Rhae's bed was wrapped around her entire body, just her head poking out.

Rhae turned to her, pointing at the man over her shoulder. "Soulmate."

Dany looked at the man, then back at Rhae. "That's great. Is he our ride out of this seventh circle of hell?"

Rhae turned back at the man expectantly. He nodded. "Yep. I'm Jon's cousin Robb. He sent me over to get you guys."

"And the place we're going has heat and running water?" Dany asked suspiciously.

Robb laughed at her expression. "Yeah. My dad built the King's Landing house with a propane generator. Get your stuff."

Rhae didn't argue. Leaving her brand new Soulmate, she darted back to her bedroom and, using the flashlight on her phone, packed one bag full of clothes and another with toiletries and Balerion's favorite toys. When she went back into the living room, Robb leaned against the bar, texting on his phone. Dany was nowhere to be found but the cats were peering at him from around the couch. 

"Jon told you we have cats, right? And we're not going anywhere without them?"

Robb looked up, tucking his phone back into the pocket of his wool coat. "Yeah. My Aunt Lyanna has a cat, too, so we have a litterbox and everything already for when she visits."

Rhae sighed in relief. "Great. That would've been a pain to bring."

"I definitely didn't want to haul it down the stairs," Robb agreed. He studied her with those piercing blue eyes. Rhae shifted nervously, biting her lip. She knew she didn't look great. With no power and the water pressure nothing but a trickle, she hadn't showered or worn makeup for over two days. She'd brushed her hair and teeth, put on deodorant, and changed clothes, but that was the extent of her personal hygiene. To be honest, it was probably a miracle from the Maiden that she didn't smell a little funky.

"You know," Robb said, "still smiling at her, "you haven't told me your name yet."

"Oh," Rhae frowned, "didn't Jon tell you?"

"Yeah, but I'd liked to hear it from you. It's only polite." He leaned a little towards her, elbow still on the counter, blue eyes fixed on her face.

Rhae's eyes narrowed. "You're a little pedantic, aren't you?"

Robb gave her a boyish grin. "Just a little."

Rhae huffed a laugh, shaking her head. "I'm Rhaenys. The blonde is Daenerys."

"It is my absolute pleasure to meet you, Rhaenys."

"We ready?" Dany stepped out of her bedroom dragging a suitcase behind her. 

"Did you pack the whole house?" Rhae laughed, staring at the giant bag.

Dany flipped her long, silver blonde hair over her shoulder. Dressed in a chique purple wool coat that exactly matched her eyes and dark skinny jeans tucked into fur lined boots, it was impossible to guess she was a grumpy frozen popsicle barely fifteen minutes ago. Rhae, by contrast, still felt like a grimy little gremlin in sweatpants over two layers of leggings and jeans, three layers of sweaters, a hastily donned red wool coat, and tan boots.

"I only got the essentials," Dany insisted, "plus all of our chargers and our work laptops."

"You got mine, too?"

"Of course. At the very least we can answer some emails."

Rhae immediately took back every jealous thought regarding Dany's appearance. "You're the best." She turned to Robb. "We just need to get the cats into their crates."

Of course, getting cats into crates was always a task easier said than done. It took ten minutes and all three humans working together to corral the ridiculous animals into a corner. While Robb and Rhae played zone defense, Dang went to grab Drogon, scooping him into her arms in one swift move that left the great black cat meowing pitifully as he was carted off. That left only Balerion who was bigger than his brother, and a great deal meaner. He swiped at Robb and hissed but didn't see Rhae coming in from the other side. Before he could yowl in surprise she had him in her arms and was stuffing him into the cat crate stencilled with his name. 

He hissed and spat but soon quieted as Rhae shoved her bangs out of her eyes and smiled at Robb. "Thanks for distracting him."

Robb eyed the cat crate. "Is he always so…"

"Vicious?" Rhae shook her head. "No, he's usually really docile. He just hates the carrier. I think he associates it with getting neutered."

Robb barked a laugh. "Well that makes sense now."

With Robb taking the cat crates, Dany her suitcase, and Rhae with her two weekender duffels, they trooped down the two flights of stairs and piled into Robb's navy's truck. It took a few minutes but soon hot air poured through the vents at full blast and Rhae sighed happily. "I haven't been this warm in _days_ ," she informed Robb.

"So the icy walk was worth it?" He asked.

Rhae nodded. "Completely. Even if I did fall."

Danny snorted from the backseat. "You didn't just fall. You busted ass." She shoved her phone between the two front seats, tilting the screen so Rhae could see. "I got video."

"Seriously?" Rhae whined, trying not to watch the 10 second clip of her falling ass first onto a particularly slippery stretch of ice. The only bright side was the lack of falling snow and her ass still hurt.

"Make sure to show that to my sister," Robb said as he turned away from Dragon District, heading north up Rhaenyra Parkway.

"Will do," Dany chirped happily, settling back into her seat.

With Dany occupied by her phone, Rhaenys cast a quick glance at her new Soulmate. He really was very handsome. Jon said he worked at StarkTech as some sort of R&D, computer programming guy, learning the business from the ground up which was - well, it was certainly impressive. Rhae, herself, was in law school so she certainly wasn't a slouch in the brain department, but she was very, very bad with computers. The librarians at her school wouldn't let her use the school computers anymore, she was that bad.

"So, Jon says you're in law school?"

Rhae blinked, startled. "What? Oh, yeah. I'm L3, so only one more semester to go."

Robb glanced at her; the corners of his eyes were crinkled slightly in a smile. "Are you specializing in a particular kind of law?"

"Mostly corporate," Rhae answered. "Contract stuff, you know?"

They turned onto a quiet, residential street. The houses were large, but not McMansions which made Rhae feel a little better. Her family was _very_ wealthy, but at the level where privacy and anonymity were more important than flaunting it. This was exactly the sort of upper middle class neighborhood where Martell Clan might live.

Robb pulled into a long drive of a stone house mostly hidden by large trees and forest-style underbrush. Already three other cars were parked outside the garage: a snow white landrover, an inconspicuous Audi sedan, and Jon's black Infiniti. 

Robb pulled to a stop behind Jon's Infiniti. He turned in his seat. "Hey Daenerys-"

"Please call me Dany!"

Robb returned her cheerful smile. "Dany, can you take the cats in? We'll grab the bags."

Dany's perceptive violet eyes flicked back and forth between Rhae and Robb. "Yeah, of course. See you inside."

Rhae was about to to f follow her aunt out of the car when Robb's gentle hand on her arms stopped her. "Can we talk for a minute?"

Rhae sat back in her seat, trying desperately to ignore the monkey troupe suddenly tap dancing in her gut. "Sure." It was a miracle her voice didn't shake.

Robb shifted, the rustle of his wool coat filling the suddenly quiet space. "So," he said, breaking the tense silence, "Soulmates."

Rhae bit her lip. "Yeah." She glanced at him from beneath her lashes. He had turned and was studying her face.

"Is that a good thing?" He asked.

Her head jerked up, eyes wide. _Was it - did he not think it was the most amazing thing ever?_ Icy fear trickled down her spine.

"No, no" Robb rushed to reassure her, seeing the look in her dark eyes, "that's not what I meant! I'm the luckiest man alive! I just wanted to make sure we're on the same page."

"Oh." Heat crawled up Rhae's cheeks. "Well, if your page is wanting to get to know each other better and seeing what happens then, yeah, we're on the same page."

Relief washed over Robb's face. "Great. That's, yeah, that's where I am, too."

Rhae smiled. "Great!"

Robb smiled back "Great!"

She laughed. "We keep saying that."

"I think it's our word," Robb said very seriously.

"We have a word instead of a song?"

Robb considered. "I think we can have both."

"Then what's our song?" Rhae asked.

"We can't just pick one," Robb protested. "It has to come naturally."

"Naturally?"

"Yes, that's very important. We can't just force it."

"Oh, of course not." Rhae nodded solemnly, barely suppressing a grin. They smiled at each other a little stupidly. At some during the conversation she had started to lean toward Robb. Her torso pressed against the seat belt buckle and she half leaned over the console. Robb had mirrored her movements and their lips were inches apart.

His bright blue eyes flicked down to her full lips, back up to her face. Rhae's mouth was suddenly dry. Robb opened his mouth - a great, white snowball thumped into the windshield.

They jumped apart like scalded cats and Robb whirled to glare angrily at the teenager standing in the porch, getting another snowball ready to throw.

Rhae peered at the boy around the snow and ice splattered across the windshield. "Who is that?"

"My brother Rickon," Robb answered. "Don't bother learning his name; I'm gonna kill him."

Rhae laughed. "Don't kill him. Torture is much more satisfying."

Robb looked at her in surprise for a moment, then laughed. "I forgot. You're Jon's older sister. I've heard of some of the things you've done to him and Aegon."

"Whatever you've heard, I guarantee that they both deserved what they got _and_ they're exaggerating." 

"Nail polish on their soap, switching the sugar and salt, that thing with the jello and their XBox -"

"Okay, okay," Rhae held her hands up in surrender, "maybe they don't exaggerate. But, they really were spoiled brats as children."

Robb laughed. "Come on, before Rick throws another snowball."

Rhae nodded and followed him into the wonderful warmth of the Stark house.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, we die like authors 😁


End file.
